Operação Perigo
by Yumi33
Summary: Sim, sim, no mesmo dia que eu postei minha primeira história, eu postei este também, rs, como eu disse, eu AMO bonecas BJD, mas tb amo Pullip (Embora essa história n ter nd haver com Pullip rs) minha Pullip está quase chegando! E, quando eu puder (ou quando eu aprender rs) eu vou esculpir minhas BJDs (O q vai demorar, já que sou uma nova adolescente)


Operação Perigo

OBS: Não sei se tem médiuns no Japão, mas é apenas uma história fictícia, portanto, não sei, né? rs

OBS2: Baseada em uma boneca BJD cuja eu não sei o nome ^-^' por isso eu dei um nome a ela.

OBS3: Eu sei, eu sei, ficou MTO ruim, então, n precisam nem comentar ¬¬'...

Olá, não vi você olhando minha história, bom, leia o quanto quiser, pois não posso fazer nada, estou morta mesmo... Bom, começa assim:

Eu estava no meu trabalho, eu era uma comerciante, e eu tinha uma amiga que estava junta nessa comigo, seu nome era Aoki, meus cabelos eram negros e meus olhos eram vermelhos e meu nome era Hideko. Eu tinha uma irmãzinha, mas ela morreu de câncer no pulmão, desde então, comecei a ficar deprimida, até que minha amiga de disse:

-Hideko, você está deprimida demais, vou te dar um conselho: vá ao grupo de médiuns comigo, para saber como vai ser seu futuro, pois estou muito preocupada com você...

-Você tem certeza? Eu não sou médium...

-É só para você ver seu futuro, Hideko, vamos logo, será as 20:35 que começará, será essa semana, Na minha casa, pois não pude marcar na da meduim... Você tem que ir...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem! Tudo bem, eu vou... É que dia semana?

-Hoje.

Eu dei um riso falso e disse:

-Vou estar lá

Dei um sorriso e fui voltar a comerciar produtos e comidas. Passou algumas horas, e eu fui na casa da minha amiga, cheguei lá e eu desejei boa noite a todos e me sentei no sofá, e adivinha quem estava lá?! Sim, a médium... Que surpresa... (Sarcasmo)

-Boa noite a todos, e a você também, Aoki... E sua amiga, Hideko, bom, posso começar com você, Hideko?

Eu disse sim apenas para ficar livre logo disto e ouvir a história dos outros.

-Sim.

-Deixe-me ver... Você tem algum parente muito próximo que morreu com um assassinato?

-Sim. (Como ela poderia saber?)

-Ela disse a mim que você vai lutar contra as coisas ruins, mas que você irá adiante mas nem tanto assim...

-Como assim?

-Ou seja: Você irá morrer de qualquer forma.

-Bom, percebo que logo estarei com a minha irmã

Eu comecei a chorar, bom, eu não gosto da minha vida, mas também não quero morrer, mas eu fico pouco feliz em saber que estarei com a minha irmã, mas... Lutar...?

-Você pode dizer a minha irmã que eu estou com muitas saudades e... Estou muito deprimida... – Falei enxugando as lágrimas.

-Lute o quanto puder, mas tome cuidado...

-Tudo bem.

Passou algumas horas, foram umas... 3 horas, aproximadamente, foi meio chato, mas eu achei legal também, sai alegre, mas ainda deprimida... Passou-se alguns anos, e eu virei médica, pois não queria mais que nenhum parente sofresse com o que eu sofri, até que...

Minha mãe estava fazendo compras, mas não encontrou um taxi e teve que voltar a pé, estava de madrugada, quando chegaram sequestradores e sequestraram minha mãe, e a mataram em seu esconderijo, pra mim, já foi demais, então, eu resolvi me vingar de alguma forma. Voltei para a minha casa e comecei a treinar com arcos e flechas, com facas, katanas, e dardos com veneno, até que certos anos depois, eu comecei a ficar profissional nisso, até que comecei a usar manequins para treinar, o que demorou alguns meses, e então, decidi que eu estava pronta para encontrar os bandidos...

-Está na hora...

Eu sai de casa para um trem que levava até Tokyo, onde os sequestradores moram. Chegando lá, eu ouvi uns sussurros, parecia minha irmã e minha mãe falando comigo, para eu não ir, mas nem a voz delas iria me fazer mudar de ideia...

-(Desculpe, mãe.. desculpe, irmã...) – Eu pensei chorando um pouco.

-Uns poucos dias depois, eu cheguei em Tokyo, não sabia onde era, então, fiquei morando nas ruas por um tempo... Mas lembrei que eu tinha meu celular, e minha amiga sabia o dome dos sequestradores, pois a família dela também já foi atacado por esses capangas. Eu liguei pra ela, mas ela não me atendeu, então, alguns minutos depois, recebi uma chamada da minha amiga, ela parecia estar em um lugar quase sem sinal, e ela disse a mim:

-Socorro, Hideko! Eu estou presa em um sanatório abandonado, estou em um banheiro trancado, os sequestradores me pegaram, por favor, me ajuda!

Aí o telefone antes de ser destruído, eu ouvi um grito da minha amiga, Aoki. Por um golpe de sorte, eu sabia qual era o sanatório, então fui lá correndo e chorando, pois eu estava pensando: "Todas as pessoas que eu amo... Todo mundo...". Depois de alguns minutos, eu cheguei lá, e eu encontrei o sanatório marcado com sangue, e eu entrei, e ouvi uns berros q gritos no banheiro, e eu espiei lá e encontrei os sequestradores, eles estavam com um arco e flecha, ameaçando Aoki não contar a ninguém o que ocorreu, ou ela morreria, até que eu peguei meu arco e flecha e atirei em um dos capangas, e ele morreu, ainda tem 2 capangas, eles foram atrás de mim, eu corri, e me escondi em um dos quartos, eles fingiram não me encontrar, até que um dos capangas me deu um murro na minha boca, comecei a sangrar, e aí peguei rapidamente minha katana e o matei, com minha katana atravessando a barriga dele. Até que o outro capanga foi atrás de mim, ele tentou me dar uma flechada em mim, e eu também dei uma flechada nele, mas já tinha sido tarde demais, bom, ele morreu, e eu também. Me reencontrei com meus parentes que haviam sido mortos, e eu agora estou em casa... Bom, Aoki foi socorrida e levada para um hospital, e a médium falou com meus outros amigos, e eu falo com eles também usando a médium, e essa é a minha história, não é muito boa, mesmo sendo vingativa, eu quis salvar as pessoas que eu amo, mas eu também não sou muito boa de contar histórias.

Escrito por: Júlia G. Corrêa


End file.
